The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Geranium wallichianum ‘Nogetwo’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Nogetwo’. ‘Nogetwo’ is a new cultivar of herbaceous perennial grown for use as a garden plant.
‘Nogetwo’ arose from an on going breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Warmond, The Netherlands. The objectives of the breeding program is to develop new cultivars of Geranium with strong and compact plant habits, long flowering habits, unique flower colors and resistance to diseases and pests.
‘Nogetwo’ originated as a cross made by the Inventor in 2009 between unnamed and unpatented proprietary plants from the Inventor's breeding program as both the female and male parents. The new Geranium was selected as a single unique plant in July of 2010 from amongst the resulting seedling from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture using meristematic tissue under the direction of the Inventor in Otrobusy, Poland in May 2016. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.